This application is directed to a homogenization device, and more particularly to a homogenization device having an adjustable orifice, and even more particularly to a homogenization device having an adjustable orifice for homogenization of a multi-component stream, having a liquid component and a substantially insoluble component that may be either a liquid or a finely divided solid.
In accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,332, there is disclosed a homogenization apparatus which provides an emulsion or colloidal suspension having an extremely long separation half-life by the use of cavitating flow. The prior art homogenization apparatus is constructed of a generally cylindrical conduit including an orifice plate assembly extending transversely thereacross and having an orifice opening provided therein. The orifice opening is described as embodying various designs such as circular blunt or sharp edged, square sharp edged and, a pair of substantially semi-circular annular segments. The homogenization process is effected by passing a multicomponent stream, including a liquid and at least one insoluble component, into a cavitating turbulent velocity shear layer created by the orifice opening through which the stream flows with a high velocity. The cavitating turbulent shear layer provides a flow regime in which vapor bubbles form, expand, contract and ultimately collapse. By subsequently exposing the turbulent shear layer to a sufficient high downstream pressure, the bubbles collapse violently and cause extremely high pressure shocks which cause intermittent intermixing of the multicomponent stream. As a result, a homogenized effluent of liquid and the insoluble component is generated which has a substantially improved separation half-life.
In accordance with the prior art homogenization apparatus, it is generally known that the effective intermixing of the multicomponent stream is dependent upon a number of factors, for example, upstream pressure, downstream pressure, conduit diameter, orifice diameter, etc. The most critical factor effecting the homogenizing quality and efficiency is generally considered to be the orifice diameter. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,506,991 and 4,081,863 disclose emulsifier and homogenization devices having adjustable orifices to permit the operator to change and control the overall homogenizing quality and efficiency.